Often times, when U.S. Diplomats are working outside the continental United States (OCONUS), communications are closely monitored by the visited country. The monitoring is done to identify transmissions that are considered harmful to local governments. When United States personal are operating in these countries, they need to send their information back to the US using encryption to protect their mission. There are, of course, other instances where securely transmitted communications are very useful. The sending of encrypted messages either over-the-air or over a terrestrial link can bring undesired attention to the sender, which could have damaging consequences. Therefore it is useful to have a method for sending secure communications that do not appear to be secure.